


its worth a shot

by EmmaLikesTheInternet



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 's deep man, Gen, References to Suicide, This is Bad, happy pinof 7 day, im very tired i need sleep, petekey, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLikesTheInternet/pseuds/EmmaLikesTheInternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mikey is an artist.</p>
<p>pete is nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its worth a shot

**Author's Note:**

> the story behind this:
> 
> *listening to fourth of july  
> *doin art homework  
> *gets emotional  
> *snaps oil pastel  
> *tada

mikey is an artist.

pete is nothing.

~

they meet at an art fair. mikey is looking for oil pastels, pete is looking for nothing.

finding good oil pastels is one hell of a task, mikey mutters under his breath. hes right, of course. pain is a hard thing to get right. you need good oil pastels to try and break through such cold, grey walls. colourful ones. hopeful ones.

art makes it better. only a little bit better, but better nonetheless.

mikey needs colour.

finding nothing is perhaps even more difficult. emptying your heart and emptying your head. humans like finding things, but pete doesnt like anything. not anymore. after all, he needs the emptiness. he depends on the loneliness in his lost, weary heart. 

the nothing makes it better. only a little bit better, but better nonetheless.

pete needs grey.

neither remember why they started talking. pete thinks that mikey tripped him up, whereas mikey remembers dropping his good oil pastels. or something like that. it doesn’t really matter.

being broken is a funny thing. theres a great irony. you are alive. others are dead. and you would give the world to swap places with that one person. that one person that deserved to live so much more than you did.

when there is a car crash, or an accident, or a tragedy, quite often, several people die. when that person takes that last breath, that one person who meant everything to you, you take your last breath too. whats the point of living when it is simply surviving? 

mikey tells pete about his oil pastels, and pete listens. he is fascinated by this slight boy with the colourful, painful heart.

pete then speaks nothing, and mikey listens to the silence that pours out in antagonising heaves. he is fascinated by this small boy with the empty, painful soul.

mikey is as broken as his oil pastels. pete is as empty as his nothings.

but, that’s the funny thing about surviving. nothings can become somethings. the universe started out as a nothing, and, by magic or god or hope or chance, became everything. thats what happens, when you fall in love.

pete and mikey listen to each other, to the beating of their hearts, to the heavy breaths they take as they labour on, surviving. they tell stories. mikey draws pete. pete watches mikey.

thats another funny thing about surviving. sometimes, while using pastels, you press too hard. they break. they are overused. but broken pastels still serve a purpose.

pete watches mikey some more, and they kiss. and they fall in love. and their universe is born, by magic or god or hope or chance. pete becomes something, mikey carries on. together.

because, that’s the funny thing about surviving. you carry on, broken, meaningless, useless. and one day, somebody comes along and tries to fix you.

your cracks will never go away, but you can pretend. you can meet that person, and they could be shitty cheap glue or they could be duct tape or superglue. and you can live again.

life doesnt always work out. surviving isnt always worth it.

but its worth a shot. it always is.

**Author's Note:**

> needed to burn sum creative energy innit
> 
> thanks for reading, and always remember to survive, it really is worth a shot, I promise.
> 
> ~ emma x


End file.
